Список академических дисциплин
Академическая дисциплинаданная статья является переводом, поэтому понятие рассматривается в контексте европейской и североамериканской системы образования и структуры научного знания — это отрасль знаний, которая преподается или исследуется в высших учебных заведениях. Эти дисциплины определяются и признаются научными журналами, в которых публикуются результаты исследований, а также научными сообществами, кафедрами или факультетами, к которым принадлежат специалисты в этой области. В специальном подразделе ниже представлены критерии включения дисциплины в этот список. Та или иная область изучения обычно имеет несколько поддисциплин и отраслей, и зачастую границы, проведенные между ними, достаточно условны и неоднозначны. Общий обзор В средневековой Европе в университетах было только четыре факультета: Богословие, Медицина, Каноническое право и Свободные искусства (Гуманитарные науки).History of Education, Encyclopædia Britannica (1977, 15th edition), Macropaedia Volume 6, p. 337 Современные университетские дисциплины уходят корнями в секуляризацию университетов середины — конца 19 века, когда традиционные учебные планы были дополнены неклассическими языками и литературой, такими социальными науками как политология, экономика и государственное управление, а также такими естественными и прикладными науками, как физика, химия, биология и инженерное дело. В начале 20 века были добавлены новые дисциплины — воспитание, социология и психология. В 1970-х и 1980-х годах наблюдался бурный рост новых узкоспециализированных дисциплин — наука о массовых коммуникациях, гендерные исследования, африкология. Многие дисциплины проектировались как подготавливающие к определенной профессии: так в университетах появились медсестринское дело, исправительная система и менеджмент в сфере гостиничного и туристического бизнеса. Наконец, стал очевиден вклад в общую систему научного знания таких междисциплинарных наук, как биохимия и геофизика. Сноской («*») отмечены дисциплины, академический статус которых еще обсуждается. Использование сносок унаследовано из предыдущего варианта этого списка, существовавшего до принятия ныне действующих критериев включения в список. Отмеченные такой сноской пункты рассматриваются: если дисциплина удовлетворяет критериям включения в список, сноска убирается, если нет — дисциплина убирается из списка. Следует отметить, что идут дискуссии относительно того, каким образом классифицировать те или иные дисциплины: например, к каким наукам относятся антропология и лингвистика — к социальным наукам или к гуманитарным наукам. Также следует отметить, что некоторые специалисты, особенно сторонники Критической теории подвергают сомнению разделение дисциплин. В сущности, любая классификация дисциплин, так же, как и структура концепций дисциплин в целом, всегда порождает дискуссии. Закономерно возникает вопрос — «Как много дисциплин может быть в этом списке?». Вполне обоснованным будет ответ, что список дисциплин может быть сколь угодно длинным. В научном сообществе сегодня наблюдается тенденция принятия отраслей знания, которые были созданы в результате расширения понятий, теорий и методов традиционных дисциплин. Кроме этого, требования нового времени и мыслители — революционеры могут развить и обновить существующие дисциплины или даже создать совершенно новые дисциплины. Например, Фрейд, несомненно, создал новую отрасль в психологической науке, рассматривающую психические явления с точки зрения психоанализа. Критерии включения в список Для того, чтобы быть включенной в Список академических дисциплин, отрасль знания должна удовлетворять следующим критериям: # Дисциплина должна быть связана с релевантной статьей в Википедии. # Соответствующая статья в Википедии должна: ## Содержать такое же название дисциплины, какое указано в Списке. ## Содержать некоторое описание научных разработок, выполненных в данной области. ## Давать обоснованное представление, что данная отрасль знания действительно является «академической дисциплиной» (понятие академической дисциплины дается ниже). Если академический статус дисциплины ставится под сомнение, для его подтверждения может потребоваться доказательство того, что отрасль знания действительно является «академической дисциплиной». Понятие академической дисциплины: * «Академическая дисциплина» — область изучения, в рамках которой программы обучения на степень магистра предлагают как минимум пять крупных университетов в мире. * «Крупным» считается университет, насчитывающий 10 000 студентов и более. * «Доказательством» считается наличие связи дисциплины с современными программами обучения в крупных университетах. Гуманитарные науки Общественные науки Естественные науки Прикладные науки Примечания Ссылки * Classification of Instructional Programs (CIP 2000): Developed by the U.S. Department of Education’s National Center for Education Statistics to provide a taxonomic scheme that will support the accurate tracking, assessment, and reporting of fields of study and program completions activity. * Complete JACS (Joint Academic Classification of Subjects) from Higher Education Statistics Agency (HESA) in the United Kingdom * Академические дисциплины Категория:Наука